For Always
by Moony8193
Summary: Lily and James' funeral, main character is Remus. ONESHOT, sequelish to For Harry.


A/N: Yeah, I'm back again with another one-shot. I might be starting a multi-chaptered fic soon, but I'm not entirely sure. So in the meantime,please read and review this! I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but since Danielle **refused** ( hehe)to edit it, I made my other friend do it. She liked it, so I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: I never have an original disclaimer. How sad.Oh well. It's not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Church bells rang loudly as a large crowd of mourners shuffled into a church. The gray snow slid down the stained glass windows, and thick dreary fog sluggishly drifted in the opened door. The lighting in the church was dim, and the crowds of people dressed in black made it seem even darker. Two identical caskets lay in front of the altar, adorned with white flowers that sharply contrasted with the atmosphere. When everyone was finally seated, the minister began.

" Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life and loss of two very young people- Lily and James Potter."

Remus, holding baby Harry in the front row, felt a sharp prick inside of him. He didn't feel like celebrating anything. Deep down, he knew he should be happy that he'd had such good friends. But he couldn't bear the loss. He just couldn't.

" Lily was such a beautiful soul, caring and giving. She only thought of others, and her gentle spirit was well known, " continued the minister.

A woman in the back, namely Professor McGonagall, felt anger rise inside her. This minister didn't even know Lily. While she was kind, she also had a temper to be feared. Gentle spirit was not a phrase generally used to describe Lily.

" James Potter was not arrogant in the least bit, though he had everything. He was brilliant, but never used it for any sort of mischief," droned the minister, who was only making it increasingly apparent that he had no clue what he was saying.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head in the middle of the church. James Potter had a record for being sent to the headmaster's office, and had been arrogant for many, many years. If he'd never met Lily, he probably never would have shut up about himself.

" I now invite Remus Lupin to deliver a eulogy about these two lives, lost too early, " said the minister as he sat down, making most relieved that Lily and James would at least get a proper eulogy, if not a service.

Remus stood up as he handed Harry to another Order member, Molly Weasley. As he walked to the altar, he shook with anxiety and grief.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began. " Lily and James Potter embodied all that was good. They were kind, honest people who only thought of others."

Seeing people shift restlessly in the pews, Remus felt a twinge inside. James and Lily didn't deserve such a boring eulogy. Therefore, Remus shifted gears.

" But you know what? All that is true. It really is. But no one who's talked yet has gotten ANYTHING right. James was the most arrogant, annoying git I have ever met. He tried to impress girls endlessly, only thought about himself or other girls, and pranked people to no end. For years, he pulled prank after prank after prank. The school almost got used to sliding around the corridors, just waiting for something to happen. If he wasn't making something explode, he was planning to explode something. IT NEVER ENDED!"

At this, Albus Dumbledore chuckled to himself. James would have enjoyed such a sendoff from his best friend.

"And Lily?" Remus continued. " I don't even know what the minister is TALKING about. She had the SCARIEST temper I have ever seen in my life! If you even said hello on a bad day she would curse you into oblivion! Mind you, she would apologize later, but in the heat of the moment she was downright scary! I'll admit it- I've never been more frightened in my life than when I saw that look in her eyes. Those who have seen it would know!"

At this, almost everyone laughed to themselves. It was true. Lily might have had a lovely heart, but she had a very frightening temper.

Remus began speaking again, though in a slightly softer, more reverent tone. Those in the front rows might have later sworn they saw a little tear trickle down his cheek.

"But you know what else? They were the best friends I ever had. No, they weren't my friends. They were my family. Who stood beside me every month when I became a werewolf? Lily and James. Who let me stay at their house when I lost my apartment? Lily and James. Who loved each other and their son so deeply and purely that they gave their lives for it? Lily and James. They might have been imperfect, but so is everyone else. And they didn't deserve this ending. No one really does. But in particular, Lily and James didn't. Because in spite of all the things I said about them, which were true, mind you, they were such sweet people. They gave of themselves, and never stopped. So with this little speech, I say goodbye. Goodbye to my family. Goodbye to my friends. Goodbye to the kindest, purest people I ever met. I'll see you again someday. And until then, rest in peace. No one deserves a peaceful, happy ending more than the two of you."

And with these words, Remus climbed down the stairs and dropped into his seat. He'd never felt more exhausted in his life.

The service briefly continued then ended, as nothing seemed of any importance once Remus' speech was over.

Once outside, Harry was ready to be taken to his aunt and uncle's house. Remus held him briefly, then kissed him goodbye. As he was driven away, Remus felt yet another prick of loss. Maybe because young Harry was the last of his parents, the people Remus held so dear to his heart.

Remus knew what he had to do before the caskets were taken away. He went back in, and kissed his hand, then pressed it to each coffin. Tears blurred his pale eyes.

" Goodbye, old friends. I'll miss you. But I'll watch out for Harry. That's a promise."

Remus left the church slowly. As he turned his face to the sky, the snow turned into hard, driving rain.

' It seems everyone's crying today,' Remus reflected.

And with that, he turned and walked away from the bodies of the best people he'd ever known. The people whom he might never see again in this lifetime, but they'd be watching over him. For always.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

3 Kristennnnn

Yeah, I'm kind of in a weird mood today. haha.


End file.
